Stardust Life
by ProwlGal
Summary: This is about Stardust/Ginger she hasn't seen he Creator/Father Ratchet for a long time. Agent Fowler showed Ginger the Autobots. When she saw Ratchet she was so happy.When Ginger heals Ratchet with a unkown power. Ratchet knew that she was not 100%. She was Cybertroian. After Ginger told Optimus about her life history. He became interested in her.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I only own Duskstar and Stardust/Ginger. I don't own anything else! Let's start the story!

Chapter one: New sparkling

(Flashback)

There was a femme getting ready to spark. Ratchet was by Duskstar side. The femme was in horrible pain, and she was holding her side. "Ratchet I can feel the sparkling coming!" Ratchet got all of what he needed for the sparkling to come. "On a count of three I want you to push alright." She nodded. "Ok 1, 2, 3….. Push! " She pushed really hard, and it been I hour of hard pushing and pain.

Finally the sparkling has arrived. There was a loud cry. Ratchet picked up the new born sparkling to get hall cleaned up. Duskstar was glad that was all over with. Ratchet came back, and gave Duskstar her sparkling. Ratchet and Duskstar smiled at there new sparkling. "Welcome to the new world little one." Ratchet kissed Duskstar and the sparkling.

Duskstar felt a sharp pain in her spark. Ratchet got up, and put the sparkling in the crib. Ratchet held Duskstar hand. Her spark was fading away. The mech tried everything he could to keep her alive, but she did not make it. After she sparked the sparkling her body was really weak.

Ratchet just lost the femme he loved with his entire spark. He took the sparkling, and ran out of the hospital into the battlefield. The mech saw Red-Alert his son, fighting two cons. One of the other cons shot his plasma blaster at Red-Alert. The plasma went through his spark chamber. Ratchet couldn't believe what his optics just saw.

The medic held his sparkling close to his chassis. He sent warm pluses to his sparkling. "Why is Creator so sad? What's happening? I don't feel safe here." The sparkling had a lot of questions in her mind.

Ratchet ran to the Autobot ship, and put his sparkling in one of the small spaceship pods. He pushed the button, and watched his sparkling leave his sight. "I hope I will see you again."

Ratchet was on Team Prime now. After, Optimus and the other Autobots left Cybertron. Ratchet kept sending pluses to his sparkling.

(End of Flashback)

After, the sparkling crashed landed on Earth. Agent Fowler found the little spaceship pod, and took the sparkling out. Years went by, and the sparkling was use to the humans around her. Agent Fowler and the other workers made her a human body. Now she has a human form. Fowler adopted her and named her Ginger.

What do you think about my first chapter? If you like you can give me some tips for the next story. No rude comments! Well bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Duskstar and Stardust/Ginger. I don't own anything else!

Chapter two: Getting to know the Autobots

It was very auite around the Autobot base. Miko, Raf and Jack had to go to school. Arcee and Bulkhead went out on patrolling. Bumblebee and Optimus were out on a mission. Ratchet was on standby to see if anyone needs a ground bridge. Ginger sat on a chair flipping through channels.

"When will Arcee and Bulkhead come back?"

"When they are done with there patrolling, and should you be at school?"

"No. Agent Fowler didn't want me to go to school."

"Does he think that we will babysit you everyday?!"

"Well Agent Fowler is busy you know."

After a long time of saying nothing Optimus called Ratchet.

"Ratchet this is Optimus I need a ground bridge."

"Alright Optimus"

Ratchet sent a ground bridge, and Optimus and Bumblebee were back at the base. Ginger jumped up from her chair and waved at Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Hi Optimus! Hi Bumblebee!"

"Greetings Ginger"

Bumblebee beeped and waved at Ginger.

"Should you be at school with Miko, Jack and Raf?"

"No. Agent Fowler didn't want me to go to school."

"Ok that's all I needed to know."

Arcee and Bulkhead drove back to the base from there patrolling.

"Hi Arcee and Bulkhead!"

"Hey Ginger"

"What's up Ginger?"

Ginger looked at the clock, and it was time for Miko, Jack and Raf to get out of school. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed, and went to go pick up the kids. Ginger sat back down in the chair, and watched some more TV until the kids came back.

The three Autobots came back with the kids. Miko ran up to Ginger and gave her a hug. Raf, Jack and Bumlebee were watching YouTube videos. Miko, Ginger and Bulkhead were jamming to some rock music.

"Ratchet do you think Ginger is different from Jack, Raf and Miko?"

"No. I think there all the same and annoying."

"Ok."

"Why are you asking me for anyways Optimus?"

"I don't know. It's just that there's something different about her. Her eyes are so bright blue like an Autobot optics would be."

"Humans have different eye color."

"It's just that there's something about her that I don't know, and what it is."

"Optimus I think you need to recharge from a long busy day."

"Alright"

Optimus walked to his room, recharged for the rest of the day.

Please tell me what you think about my story so far in the comments! Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

My third chapter! I only own Duskstar and Stardust/Ginger. Let's begin!

Chapter three: Secrets

Ginger still hasn't told Optimus and the rest of the bots about her secret. Ratchet found a new type of energon. Bumblebee grabbed the green bottle, and asked Ratchet if he could use it.

"No Bumblebee. It's not done yet."

Miko gave Ratchet a weird look.

"So doc bot is that green stuff safe to use?"

"I'm not sure yet. Now go do something with Bulkhead."

(Next Day)

Ginger was flipping through the channels again bored out of her mine. Ratchet grabbed the green bottle, and ejected it into himself. Then his optics started turning green.

"Ratchet this is Optimus we need a ground bridge."

"Optimus this is Ginger. Ratchet isn't here at the base!"

"Can you send us a ground bridge Ginger?"

"Yes I can Optimus."

Ginger sent the ground bridge. Optimus and the bots were bck at the base. Optimus was talking to Ginger where Ratchet could have ended up at.

Ratchet was at a mine where the cons looked for energon. Ratchet kicked all of the con workers aft like in no time. Optimus and the team sent a ground bridge to where Ratchet was.

"Ratchet get back to base."

"Optimus I'm doing what is best!"

"Ratchet that's an order. Get back to base."

Ratchet walked into the ground bridge. He transformed, and hit into Bulkhead, and drove off.

"Knockout what do you think about the Autobot pets."

"Well my lord they will be easy to catch, and make the Autobots serve us."

"MEGATRON!"

Ratchet ran towards Megatron, and puched him in the face. That sent Megatron flying across the cave wall. Knockout got his saw out to cut Ratchet. Megatron got up, and grabbed Ratchet arm, and punched him on his chassis.

Ratchet fell to the ground, and the green energon came out of the deep wound onto the ground. Optimus and the rest came, and started shooting at Megatron and Knockout. Optimus carried Ratchet back to the base. Ginger saw Ratchet, and ran to him to see if he was alright. Raf, Jack and Miko were sitting waiting to see if he was going to be fine. Optimus was standing by Ratchet side.

"Will Ratchet be alright Optimus?"

"I don't really know Ginger. We're going to have to wait and see."

Ratchet started waking up. The medic went to set up, and Optimus lay him back down.

"Easy old friend"

"What happened?"

"You went crazy!"

"Ok?"

"The important thing is that you're alright."

Ginger placed her hand on Ratchet wound and healed the wound. Optimus and Ratchet were surprised.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't reallyknow."

"A human wouldn't be able to do anything like that."

"Ginger is you Cybertroian?"

"Yes I am."

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other.

"Ratchet I am your sparkling."

"You can't be."

"I can prove it."

Ginger sent calm pluses to Ratchet, and the medic jumped.

"By the Alspark!"

"Told ya"

Ratchet held out his hand, and Ginger hugged his finger.

"Looks like you still have a family after all Ratchet."

"I sure do Optimus, and I will name you Stardust."

"I missed you Ratchet."

"So did I Stardust."

After Optimus and ratchet finding out about Ginger was Ratchet sparkling. The rest of the team was surprised. Even Miko, Jack and Raf were.

Well that's it for now! Please leave a comment of how I am doing! Bye! :D


End file.
